


The Witch's Tea House

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a jerk, Coercion, Domestic Fluff, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Promnis flirting/crush, Modern Setting, More blowjobs!, Witch AU, blowjob, mild slowburn, to be updated - Freeform, witch ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio is new in town, and his friend Prompto is showing him around. The place he was most excited to show was a tea and confection shop, supposedly run by a witch.Gladio is immediately smitten with the witch, and wants to know more, though a strange man seems to get in his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Reggie, who talked me into it, and the people who I sent this to, while screaming. ((Jak. Lavisant. Hana. Eek. Van. Love y'all<3))

On a side street, in a city where it's kind had long since disappeared, sat a shop. It stood out beside it's gaudy, modern counterparts. The awning made of a lilac colored canvas, the counter made of an aged natural wood. The charm of shops long since gone. 

The glass display in the front of the shop held all manner of confection; cookies shaped like pale teal foxes with long ears, small tarts filled with fresh jams. Children crowded the counter, behind which stood a tall man with tawny, side swept hair. The wide brim of his hat provided unnecessary shade, though it added to his allure. 

He held a plate of jewel colored confections out to the children, who began to clamor at the sight of them. 

Little did the witch know, that his destiny was soon to walk down his street. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prompto, where -are- we?" Gladio asked his friend as they turned down the side street. He was convinced they were lost. Prompto never did have the sense of direction that he did. 

"Okay, look, you know those places that you see on blogs like 'only the locals know it!' Yeah. This is one of 'em. Except-" Prompto gestured excitedly as he walked. "This is like. People who know, know, and -no one else does.- This store is like, the secret to end all secrets."

Gladio scoffed, and continued after him. 

"For -tea.-" 

"Yeah! Iggy makes -the best.- Guaranteed, ooooor...I dunno, I'll buy." 

Gladio gave him a gentle shove. 

"Thought you were buying anyway?"

He noticed the crowd of children in front of the counter dissipating with sticky fingers. 

"Kids...?" 

"Yeah! He makes candies and stuff, too." 

"He? Wait, it's just one person?" 

"Yeah-" Prompto stopped, and turned to Gladio with a mischievous grin. "He's a -witch.-"

Gladio's brow furrowed in curiosity before his lips curled into a grin. 

"A witch. Like. Broomstick, cauldron type witch." 

"Mmhm. Has a cauldron too. Don't poke fun, or-Or I'll let him keep you!"

Gladio snorted, and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"We'll see about all that." 

The children had all left by the time they resumed walking to the small shop, though their path was again interrupted by a woman hurrying past. 

The young, modestly dressed woman practically shoved past them to get to the counter. 

"Ignis-" She started in a huff. "I need more number nine." 

Gladio and Prompto moved closer, standing just across the narrow side street. They could barely hear the conversation between the young woman and the witch. 

"Already? You are aware you aren't to -bathe- in the tincture, yes?" 

"I -dropped- it! I'm such an ass, please." 

Gladio watched the witch's face, partially obscured by his hat. The witch raised his gaze, and his eyes met Gladio's for a moment. Gladio couldn't tell if his blood ran cold or hot in that moment, and froze in his spot, his condition made worse as the witch's lip curled into a small smirk. Prompto let out a quiet, love struck sigh. 

"That's him. His name is Ignis; It's his shop, he sells all sorts of stuff..." His voice trailed off in another puppy-love sigh.

"He's...gorgeous..." Gladio responded, any jokes he would have made against his friend's crush completely halted. He watched as the witch turned, and walked toward the back wall of the shop. He returned with a small vial, and placed it into an organza bag before exchanging it with the young woman for something she kept concealed in her palm. He glanced at it, and bowed his head in thanks before she mimicked the motion in reciprocation and and hurried away.

Prompto patted Gladio's lower back in an effort to get him to follow him across the street. 

Gladio followed, though stopped before the counter. A fuzzy, teal, fox-like creature stood before the glass display case. It looked up at Gladio, and narrowed it's ruby colored eyes before hopping onto the counter top. He watched as the witch sat his hand on the counter, offering it to the strange creature. It bowed it's head, and licked the witch's hand. Prompto seemed not to notice the creature as he waved as the witch. 

"Hi Iggy!"

"Hello, Prompto. A pleasure to see you again. Would you care for your standard tea?" 

"Mmhm, please." He nodded jovially, as Ignis turned his attention to Gladio. 

"I see you've brought a new friend." 

Gladio glanced down at the fox-creature again, before looking at the witch. He smiled slightly, internally confused at why his heart beat so hard at the sight of the man. 

"Yeah! This is my friend Gladio." 

"Gladio...?" The name rolled off of the witch's tongue, accented and heavy as if a word of power. He held a lithe hand out to Gladio, the other still held to the creature. "A pleasure." 

The fox creature raised it's head to see what Gladio did, and snorted as he accepted the extended hand. The moment he did, he felt almost dizzy with heat. The witch held on to his hand, and let his thumb travel over his palm. 

"You've just moved here...A new change." 

"...y-yeah...new job..." He responded quietly unsure as to why he offered the information. The heat dissipated as Ignis relinquished his hand with a caress so smooth Gladio almost didn't notice. 

"Wow, Iggy!" Prompto gasped almost dramatically, his not-so-vague attempt at flirting falling flat. "Can't believe you could tell just by holding his hand." Ignis responded only with a coy smirk, before turning to fix Prompto's tea. 

The creature hopped off of the glass counter and followed Ignis, hopping onto the back where he fixed the tea. The witch seemed to mutter under his breath, but nothing Gladio could hear. 

Prompto nudged his friend excitedly as they watched Ignis work. The witch returned with two travel cups, one a bright yellow with black balls in the bottom, which he sat before Prompto. Gladio recognized it easily as a bubble tea, but the yellow wasn't quite a color he was used to. The other cup he sat before Gladio. 

"Oh...I didn't order anything."

The witch smiled kindly, before tilting his head slightly to the side. 

"Consider it a gift, in honor of our first meeting. Please, try it."

Gladio lifted the cup to examine it. Floral leaves floated in the pinkish-red tea. He brought his lips to the straw, and sipped. 

Slightly floral, slightly fruity, the cold tea made the heat of the day seemed to disappear. It felt energizing, and refreshing. He made an appreciative noise as he sipped again. 

"That's amazing, what is it?"

"An herbal blend of juice, and black tea with gladiolas." The witch responded as he looked directly at Gladio. Gladio snorted, his lips curled into a flirtatious grin. 

"Seems like you nailed me pretty well." 

"It is what I am good at, Gladio." 

The witch's attention seemed drawn away to a hooded figure approaching to the side of his customers. Gladio and Prompto looked to the new arrival, his face mostly obscured by the intricately detailed hood covering his head. 

"Hello, darling. Did my supplies arrive?" 

Prompto looked to Gladio, and mouthed 'darling' with a heartbroken expression, but Gladio was more focused on the interaction between Ignis and the newcomer. He watched the witch's smile fade slightly. 

Ignis nodded, and gestured to his side. 

"Please let yourself in, I shall join you after finishing with my customers." Gladio watched as the man made a sign with his fingers before the dark, red stained wood door to shop, and walked inside.

"Please, excuse me."

"O-oh wait, Iggy, money!" Prompto called after the witch as he moved away. Ignis glanced toward the interior of the shop, and bowed his head in apology. 

"I trust you're good for it when I see you next." 

Ignis seemed to hurry away, making a few quick gestures to ward his counter as he made his way out of view, the fox creature following close behind.

"Ah damn, I was hoping to get a cookie...oh well." Prompto sounded disappointed, though Gladio was still more curious about the hooded man.

"Tomorrow?" Gladio offered, still staring off in the direction the witch had gone. He wanted to see him again. 

Almost felt as if he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio woke once more from a restless night, images of the witch plaguing his vision. He wanted to know more about him. He was sure he would give anything just to see those brilliant green eyes again. 

The ceiling fan spun lazily above him, the cool air doing little to ease his restlessness. He rolled over to check the time. 4 am. He made a disconcerted noise, before tossing body to the opposite side, and burrowing his face into the cool side of his pillow. 

He only managed to try to sleep another ten minutes before kicking his sheet off in aggravation, and deciding to go to the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A strenuous work out later, he returned to his apartment. He showered to relieve the tension in his body, but it did little to relieve the spell Ignis seemed to have over him. He sighed as he exited, the water dripping from his muscled frame. 

He made a plan for his morning. Unpack more, have some coffee. He toweled himself off, and tossed the damp cloth into the hamper. He reached over to his nightstand to lift up his necklace, a beaded chain with an x-shaped pendant on the end. He sighed as he looked at it. 

"Could really use you right now, Mom."

He donned the necklace, running his thumb gently over the pendant as he flattened it against his chest. 

By the time he had gotten clothes on, the coffee and unpacking were an afterthought, and he found himself traveling to the shop in the hope he would find the witch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio found the shop, though not the witch. The teal fox sat atop the counter, curled and peacefully napping. He gently pet over one of the long ears, causing it to stir suddenly. He noticed the fox had changed it's appearance since he had seen it last, a crystalline ruby horn now settled in the center of his forehead. 

"...you didn't have that yesterday..." 

The fox sniffed at his hand, before curiously moving over to sniff at his necklace. It leaned off of the counter, placing it's front paws on Gladio's chest to get better leverage to sniff. 

"Woah, little guy. Careful with that..." 

The fox kicked off of his chest, and walked in a circle on the counter, before letting out a yip. Gladio's brow furrowed as he looked at the creature. He offered his hand to it again, but managed only to graze it's fluffy tail as it circled impatiently. 

"Yes, Carbuncle, I'm coming-" 

Gladio felt his heart jump as Ignis' voice came from the inside of the shop. He carried a metal tray as he hurried into Gladio's view, switching it to one oven-mitt clad hand as he wiped the other on the black apron covering his front from neck to knee. He sat the tray onto a trivet on the back counter, and turned. 

"Alright, what seems to be the-oh!" 

A blush seemed to flush Ignis' cheeks in embarrassment as he realized who stood before his counter. 

"Gladio, good morning."

"Hey-" Gladio responded, though the flush on the witch's cheeks made his heart thump. Without his large hat to obscure his face, Gladio could look easily over his features. His tawny side swept hair, the height and prominence of his cheek bones. He noticed a splotch of what looked like flour on his cheek, and felt regret at appearing so early in the day, as he was clearly busy. "Sorry to show up so early, I uh. Guess I didn't get shop hours from you before you had to leave yesterday." 

"No, no." Ignis began, as he removed his other oven mitt, and sat it on the counter beside the tray. "The apologies are all mine. As is the apology for your wait, I seem to have forgotten to place my bell out." 

Gladio smiled, and patted Carbuncle on his shoulders. The creature sat up, and glared at him. 

"No worries, it's what you have this little guy for, right?" 

Ignis stared off at Gladio as if he hadn't heard him properly. 

"You...Can see him?"

Gladio looked down at the creature again, who looked back up at him, before walking in a circle and lying back down. 

"Yeah, saw him yesterday too, but he didn't have this." He gestured to the horn, careful not to actually touch it. 

Ignis' lips parted in a thought, but he hesitated to convey it. He inhaled before finally speaking.

"Gladio, would you care to join me for tea?" He gestured to the inside of his shop, hidden from view. Gladio nodded without hesitation. 

"Yeah, I'd love to." 

Ignis' lips curled into a kind smile, before he wiped his hands on his apron once more. 

"Splendid, wait by that door, would you?" 

He pointed to the door that Gladio had seen the man disappear behind the night before. Gladio nodded again, and moved to the door. A few moments later, a dull light emitted from the door knob just before the door opened to reveal the witch. He gestured for Gladio to enter the narrow hall past him. 

Gladio squeezed his body into the hall, flattening himself against the wall to allow Ignis to shut the door. He watched him make a few quick sigils over the knob, and the dull light emit again. He walked to the end of the short hall, followed closely his host. Ignis pushed gently past him at the end of the hall. 

"Please, follow me." 

Ignis' request nearly went unheard as he walked through the first room of the shop, which clearly doubled as his home. A staircase to the second floor sat on the right side of the room, made of the same dark wood the front door had been. Gladio looked around to see a small bookshelf half filled with books and knick knacks. A chaise of a deep blue-grey plush material sat before a small coffee table, but aside from those the room was sparsely furnished. 

Ignis stopped at the open entrance to the next room, in no way rushing Gladio, but patiently waiting as he looked around. 

"My sitting room." He explained. "I...seldom have guests, so I suppose I decorated to suit my own needs." 

"Nothing wrong with that." Gladio smiled, thinking of his own apartment's furnishings. His bookshelf with the boxes of his books stacked in front. Both of them seemed to have decorated for living alone. 

He moved beside the witch, who stood against the wall between the rooms. The scent of something baking filled the air. 

"Mmn..." Gladio purred at the scent, standing before the witch. "What is that?" 

"Tarts. You've caught me in the middle of the morning baking."

"Ah, that explains the..." He gestured to the smear of white powder on Ignis' cheek. 

"Oh, is there something on my face?" Ignis raised his hand to try to smear it away, but missed the spot completely. 

"Here, let me." Gladio raised his hand, and thumbed away the powdery substance. His heart leapt at being able to touch the witch. His skin was soft, and warm. He held his thumb up to display the substance to him. "There we go."

Ignis looked up at him, greens eyes large from the touch. 

"Arrowroot powder." He explained, his voice quiet. "It helps to stabilize the filling." 

"Mn." Gladio nodded slightly, before wiping the substance on his trousers. "My mom used to use it when she baked." 

Ignis stepped into the next room, breaking the tension in the air from Gladio's touch. Gladio followed him, looking at the witch's back. Now that he was close, he could see the apron straps clearly defining his lithe waist. He wore a black vest over a collared, black button down shirt. The fabric of the shirt had a sort of celestial pattern woven into it, only visible when the light hit it just right. He admired his rear, clad in black trousers which the apron straps settled over. His eyes continued downward to see the knee-high black leather boots on the witch's calves, ending in gentle points on his toes. 

As they moved to the next room, clearly his kitchen, Gladio's attention was pulled away from his host to look around. The room was warmly lit, natural early morning sun filtering in through the solitary, mossy green curtained window. Gladio almost immediately noticed the hearth set in the wall, a fire set into the base of it. A small cauldron hung in the center of it, though it's contents were out of view. He noticed despite the hearth, Ignis still had a standard oven with a range. Two of the burners had simmering pots atop them, and the oven itself contained trays. 

"I apologize for the heat-" Ignis began as he moved to his countertop, made of a mossy green granite matching his curtains. The walls were painted a warm golden color that reminded Gladio strangely of the warmth of his mother's home cooked meals. The witch picked up a kettle made of a bronze colored metal, and held it over the tap. "-this is the last batch, the heat should dissipate shortly."

Gladio realized that despite the multiple heat sources, the kitchen was still a comfortable temperature. Ignis moved the filled kettle to the range, and with a few quick movements of his fingers, a flame sprouted beneath it. 

"Nah, no worries." Gladio continued to look around. Cabinets lined the walls, save for the deep sill below the window which was lined with planters. "It's not really that hot, but I gotta ask. Hearth -and- an oven?" 

Ignis sat the kettle on the flame and turned back to his guest. He gestured to a door for Gladio to follow him, and as they walked through he realized it was the unseen portion of the shop. A table with four seats sat near the door, a book open on top of it. 

"Some items are truly only properly made over a hearth fire." Ignis pulled a seat out for Gladio, which he sat in with thanks to his host.

"Yeah, I can understand that." 

Ignis sat across from Gladio finally stopping to look at his guest, though Gladio's attention was held by the small cauldrons floating along the wall. Ignis turned to look at what held his attention, and smiled gently. 

"You aren't phased, I'm surprised. Nor were you surprised by Carbuncle's horn." Ignis' thought was cut short by the kettle whistling. "Oh, excuse me." 

Gladio watched Ignis move back into the kitchen, and return with a saucer with two golden balls and a small spoon inside of it, and a tea cup for each of them. 

"Do you need help?" Gladio asked, moving to stand. 

"No, please sit, you're my guest." Ignis wandered back away, returning with the kettle, and a trivet for it. He set the trivet on the table, and filled both glasses with water. He set the kettle down, and lifted the saucer with the two golden balls. He lifted one onto the spoon, and carefully placed it in Gladio's mug. The ball bobbed gently along the top of the water.

"What's this?" 

"Tea." Ignis answered, as he dropped the ball into his own glass. "Watch." 

Both kept their eyes on the ball in Ignis' cup. He waited a few moments, before using the side of the spoon to crack the ball open. 

Bright red petals and dark tea leaves blossomed into the water, immediately darkening and dyeing the water. 

"Woah...that's awesome. Can I see that spoon?" Gladio held his hand out to take it. 

"Of course." Ignis handed it to him, and watched with a smile as he cracked his own open. 

"Did you make these?" Gladio looked up at Ignis in wonder. 

"I did." Ignis replied with a coy smile. "But where are my manners, we were having a conversation prior to the kettle boiling."

Gladio remained silent for a moment as he tried to remember, making a grunt in thought as it came to him. 

"Right, we were talking about why I'm uh...calm over the floating cauldrons, and. What did you call him? Carby?" 

Ignis nearly choked on his sip of tea at the nickname. He set his tea cup down, and caught his throat.

"Carbuncle. Only certain people can see his horn...Most can't even see him at all."

"Ahh. Explains why Prompto didn't say anything." Gladio took a sip of his tea. The flavors were exquisite, pomegranate, black tea, orange, a hint of vanilla. A blissful noise escaped his throat. "Oh Ignis, that's amazing, thanks."

"You're welcome, Gladio." Ignis smiled at him again. "Please, continue." 

"My uh...My mother was a witch." 

Ignis pouted at the past tense of Gladio's sentence. 

"Was?"

Gladio's eyes cast down at the table. He nodded and set his tea cup down, the china cup looking almost miniature in his large hand. 

"Yeah. She passed...almost thirteen years ago now. My little sister showed some magical skill, but without our mom to teach her, she...really couldn't hone it." 

Ignis sipped from his mug as he listened. 

"And your father, I assume, has no magical talent?" 

Gladio chuckled as he thought of his father. 

"He was the brawn, she was the brains..." He tapped his necklace with a fingertip. "This was hers. She said it was an amulet of protection..." Gladio didn't go on to explain the guilt he felt that she hadn't worn it the day she died. He instead changed the thought. "But yeah. I'm...pretty unfazed by magic cause of it."

A yip from Carbuncle interrupted their conversation. The creature bolted past, and hopped beside the door. 

Ignis tilted his head slightly, before gasping out. 

"The tarts, of course. Thank you Carbuncle. Please, Gladio, excuse me." 

He stood and hurried back into the kitchen. Gladio looked at his mother's necklace for a moment, with a quiet sigh. 

"Where are my blasted mitts..." He heard Ignis mutter from inside the door, and the sound of various items being moved. He looked up, and saw them on the counter on the other side of the room. He stood, and moved to grab them, carrying them back to the door to the kitchen. 

"Ignis, they were in the-" As he began to explain, the witch hurried out of the kitchen, and barreled into him. 

"Oh!" He gasped in surprise, as he glanced up at Gladio and quickly stepped back. "I'm so sorry." 

Gladio smiled at him, the intrusion doing nothing to phase him. 

"No worries, found your mitts." He held the black oven mitts out to his host. Ignis accepted them with a sheepish look. 

"Thank you very much, Gladio."

He turned, and hurried back to the kitchen as he put the mitts on. Gladio watched curiously from the doorway, his smile still on his lips. 

"You sure I can't do anything to help?" 

He watched Ignis lean over, his pert ass hanging mid air as he grabbed the tray from the oven. 

"No, thank you." He stood, and closed the oven door. He carefully walked the tray over to sit beside the other, calling back to Gladio as he did. "Go on, you were telling me about your family."

"Oh, yeah. Mom didn't really pass any magic to me, except for being able to see and sense magic, like Carby." 

Gladio felt two paws against his knee as the creature stood on his back feet, and leaned against him. 

"Hey guy. What's up?" 

He leaned over to pet over Carbuncle's ears. 

"Sensing magic is still a magical skill, Gladio."

Gladio watched Ignis take two of the cooled tarts, and place them on small squares of baking paper. He carried them over to the table, and set one on each side beside their teas, before taking his seat again. 

"Thanks. Guess you're right." Gladio acquiesced, before taking his seat again. Carbuncle moved to sit next to Ignis' feet. 

"You had said you had just moved here, is that right?" 

Ignis asked as he scooped up the tart before him. Gladio scooped his up, and took a bite. His eyes rolled back in bliss at the dark filling of the tart, mixed with a surprised creamy inside. 

"Mmm...Ignis, this is amazing...Is everything you make this good?" 

Ignis bowed his head to hide a slight blush at the admonishment. 

"I...have quite a bit of practice." 

"It shows, definitely." Gladio managed to respond through a mouthful of sweet tart. "Mn, yeah. To answer your question, I just moved here a few days ago. I'm starting a new job next Monday. Enough about me though, I want to know more about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"I mean..." Gladio gestured around the shop. "This is amazing. Is it just you here?"

He asked, hoping Ignis would give him the answer he wanted. Was he single, or was the man who called him 'darling' something more than a customer?

Ignis finished off his cup of tea, and set it on the table. 

"Just myself, I'm afraid. The shop was left to me when my parents...passed suddenly." He fiddled slightly with his glass, tipping it to stare at the leaf remnants inside. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Gladio pouted, truly remorseful for bringing it up. Ignis shook his head slightly. He looked up at Gladio after a moment, though the sadness still remained in his eyes. 

"Gladio, I apologize if this is forward, but...given your new job doesn't start for a week, would you care to meet me for tea again tomorrow morning?" He asked, with a hopeful tone. He quickly covered the tone by adding. "I-It has been nice having a companion while I prepared the shop."

Gladio finished off his tart with a nod. 

"Y-yeah, I mean. I'd love to. This has been really nice, Iggy." 

Ignis smiled, evidently pleased by Gladio's acceptance. 

"I'm glad." 

"Here. Do you have a cell phone?" 

Ignis snickered as he stood, taking his cup, and piece of baking paper. 

"Of course. I am a witch, not a cave man. Just a moment." 

Gladio twisted in his chair to watch him walk away. He rested his head on his forearm, his crush on the man seemingly only getting worse. Carbuncle took a leap, and landed on his lap. 

"Oof! Carby..." 

The fox creature huffed, and hit Gladio in the chest with a paw. 

"Ow, what?" He asked the creature, as it smacked him again. It huffed, and kicked off of his lap as it realized Ignis was returning. 

"Did you say something, Gladio?" Ignis asked as he returned, his phone in hand. 

"...Nah, though I think I just got a stern talking to from Carby..."

Ignis sat, and patted his lap. Carbuncle hopped up, and curled to sit happily.

"He's protective, you'll have to excuse him." 

He handed his phone to Gladio to type his number in. Gladio did so, and handed it back. 

"I shall text you, so you have mine."

"Sounds like a plan." 

Gladio stood, lifting his tea cup. He drained the contents, and held it out. 

"D'you want me to put this in the sink?"

"No, thank you. I shall take care of it." Ignis lifted Carbuncle onto the table so he could stand to let Gladio out. He escorted his guest to the front door, deactivating the security wards, and opening it outward for him. "I shall see you tomorrow then?" 

"Count on it." Gladio flashed him a smile as he exited. "Text me, yeah?"

Ignis returned the smile, and nodded. 

"Of course. Have a good day, Gladio." 

He shut the door, and Gladio watched the dim light of the wards being activated. He held his phone in his hand with a dopey grin. As he did, a text popped up. 

_Come to the counter._

The number wasn't programmed into his phone, but who else could it be from. He forced himself to walk slowly over to the counter window, even though his legs wanted him to run. 

Ignis met him there, a small smile still on his lips. 

"Carbuncle said I should have given you something to tide you over." 

"Did he now?" Gladio grinned, leaning on the counter. 

"No, but it sounds less like cheeky flirting if i say he recommended it." 

Gladio laughed, caught off guard by the response. It warmed his heart to see the man opening up to him.

"Far be it for me to turn down a danish from a fox." 

Ignis wandered around, fixing Gladio a small box with two pastries, and a tea. He placed the box into a plastic bag, and the tea on the counter. 

"Until I see you again."

"Tomorrow." Gladio accepted the tea, and the bag, letting his fingertips graze over Ignis' hand. "Thanks." 

Gladio gave Ignis a last smile as he walked away, unaware that he was being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis watched Gladio walk away, a small smile remaining on his lips. He glanced across the street, and saw a familiar hooded figure watching. 

He walked back into his kitchen, quickly snatching up Gladio's tea cup and paper as he did. He tossed the paper in the bin, and placed the cup in the sink. He lifted his own cup, and quickly looked at the leaves. At a cursory reading, the leaves showed him signs of new relationships. He placed it back down, knowing a guest was imminent.

He moved to the front door, and unlocked the wards, swinging the door open to his new guest. 

The hooded man approached, a smirk on his lips. He lowered his hood as he stepped into the door way, allowing Ignis just enough space to close it. 

"A bit early for a guest, is it not?" 

"And yet here you are, Ardyn." 

"So cold, Darling." Ardyn lowered his hood, allowing his auburn hair to flow freely. He leaned to press a kiss to the side of Ignis' lips. "Come, fix me some tea, and tell me of your new acquaintance."


	3. Chapter 3

Their tea sat untouched as Ardyn claimed what he came for. Ignis sat in his chair, as he had minutes prior with Gladio. His apron was slung haphazardly over the back, where Carbuncle sat playing with the straps. Ignis looked down at the older man between his legs, his auburn hair pulled back into a short ponytail, his face nestled into the warmth of his pubes.

Ardyn kept a hand on Ignis' thigh, holding it to his shoulder as he used his mouth to tease him. Ignis raised a hand to cover his mouth as the older man sucked him off, his mouth warm and wet around his shaft. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Ardyn's fingertips dig into his bare hip to hold him steady. He felt his orgasm coming quickly. Tiny, needy gasps were masked by his hand. His noises cracked into a whimpered moan as he came into Ardyn's mouth, his toes curling in his boots. 

Ignis panted quietly as Ardyn sucked down his orgasm, the man drinking him in as if parched. He could feel his stomach still taut from orgasm, his muscles relaxing out of their clenched position. He straightened up in his seat as Ardyn released his hold on his genitals, and sat up.

Ardyn wiped his hand on the back of his mouth, then licking off the errant jism on his fingerless leather glove with a satisfied huff. 

"Mmn...I feel my strength returning already, thank you Ignis." 

Ignis nodded wordlessly, his brain still temporarily muddled from his orgasm. Ardyn stepped into the kitchen, returning with a warm cloth to help clean the younger man off. Ignis took the cloth from his hand, and began to wipe the remnants of Ardyn from his genitals. 

"You truly are worth every penny, Ignis. Your seed revitalizes my magic like nothing else."

Ignis glanced over at the envelope of money, and small bag of crystals that were his customary payment. Ardyn would come to the shop for his "tincture" as it were, sucking Ignis off and swallowing down his seed. 

As far as Ignis was concerned, it was just another of his potions. Ardyn was just a customer, paying an exorbitant amount for a commodity. Ignis had accepted his advances years prior, but when he declined to proceed in a romantic capacity, Ardyn offered to pay. Ignis, needing the money for his business, accepted his offer. He couldn't deny that the experience was pleasurable, and the profit worthwhile. 

Ignis held the cloth to Carbuncle, for him to bring it to his hamper. Carbuncle complied with a small glare in Ardyn's directly, plodding off. Ignis lifted his ass off the chair as he raised his underwear and pants back up. He tucked his shirt in, and buckled his belt over. He took his mug of tea and sipped from it as Ardyn sat and did the same. The older man made a disconcerted noise.

"It's gone a bit cold." 

He snapped his fingertips, calling small flames to them. He used the warmth to heat his tea from the bottom. 

Ignis knew this was just a performance of his magic, as his own tea was fine drinking temperature. It was also why he made sure to always give Ardyn the same cup, with his previous scorch marks on the bottom. He crossed his legs, and sat his own cup down. 

"Would you care for a pastry, Ardyn?" 

"Perhaps one for the road, as you gave your little breakfast guest." 

Ignis was unable to hide the disdain in his eyes at Ardyn's concern with Gladio's visit.

"Are you stalking my shop, Ardyn?" 

"Not so much, my boy. Just happened to be on my way to see you." 

Ignis gave a small huff. The excuse was plausible, he supposed.

"He was just a guest for tea." 

Ardyn sipped his tea, a smirk only partially obscured by his cup. 

"Was he not the same behemoth-sized guest I saw you tending to last night? Quite easy to spot." 

Ignis noticed Carbuncle standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his tail fluffed out into a cautious bottle brush. His eyes flit from the creature to his guest. 

"Perhaps it's time you've gone, Ardyn. I need to finish my preparations, and you've received what you've come for." His voice was stern as he stared at Ardyn, who continued to smirk, and shrugged. 

"As you wish, Darling. I shall let myself out." 

Ardyn stood, and moved close to Ignis. He leaned, and kissed his cheek. He remained close, breathing and speaking into Ignis' ear.

"Do be cautious, Ignis. Humans are still far and wide dangerous to our kind. Your parents learned that the hard way, did they not?" 

Ignis stared off as Ardyn made his point painfully made. 

"Get out." He whispered in response. 

Ardyn only chuckled, and exited with a wave of his fingertips. Ignis remained seated, ruminating on Ardyn's words until he heard the door shut, and the wards be replaced. 

Gladio wasn't like that, he told himself. Gladio was different. And besides. He was partially one of them. 

Ignis drained his cup, and looked at the tea leaves. 

They read imminent danger. 

He felt his heart sink, just as the bell rang on his countertop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You wanna get tea?_

A text from Prompto read, interrupting Gladio's task of shelving his books. 

_Oh man, you have it bad for Ignis don't you?_ Gladio responded, though he had no room to judge. He was already excited for tea alone with his new witch friend the next morning. 

_I didn't see you saying no!_

"Shit. He's got me there." Gladio glanced away as if Prompto could see him caught red handed. 

_Okay okay, I'll meet you there._

Gladio moved to place the remaining books he was shelving back into the box when one caught his eye. Placed between two hard backed books for safekeeping, he found a journal. The black leather was worn from him flipping the pages, the inscriptions and drawings a foreign language to him; but each page was inscribed into his memory. He tucked it into his inside jacket pocket, pressing it close to his heart. 

He grabbed his keys as he exited, and made his way back to the little tea shop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he approached, he saw the witch seated on a stool by the counter, his face obscured by his hat, nose buried in a book. He saw Ignis sigh and turn the page of his book, looking bored beyond reason. 

Carbuncle sat napping on the counter, though his ears flicked with sleepy curiosity at hearing Gladio's approach. 

"Hey handsome." 

Ignis looked up, his glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He pressed them up with a thumb and forefinger to each side, trying to mask the smile at seeing Gladio again. 

"Gladio, pleasure to see you again." 

"I know, I'm like a bad penny, I'm sorry." Gladio scratched the back of his head as he apologized. "Hey, I have something I want you to look at. It's my mom's."

Gladio fished the book out of his jacket as Ignis hopped off of his stool, closing his own book and setting it on his now abandoned seat. 

Gladio ran his fingers over the cover as he had a thousand times before. He held it out to Ignis. The witch accepted it with cautious fingers. He opened the cover, and smiled as he read the name aloud. 

"Amicitia." 

"Mmhm. My surname." 

Ignis smiled kindly up at him. 

"A strong name."

"Thanks. I-uh. I think this was her spell book or something. She had two, one was given to me, the other to Iris. My sister. Dad said Mom wanted us to have them."

Ignis continued to look through the pages, nodding to himself. 

"You aren't entirely wrong. This..." He exhaled, placing his finger between the pages to hold his place. "These are specially picked spells that she wrote for...well. I assume for you."

"What?" 

Ignis nodded, and turned the book to display the page to Gladio. He pointed to the words, meaningless to Gladio. Gladio leaned close, his hands on the counter, to better see what Ignis pointed to. 

"These are incantations, but they're spells created for shielding, and for boosting natural strength." 

Gladio exhaled a sigh. 

"She always told me I was meant to be a protector. That I had a kind heart..." 

Ignis lifted his hand from the page, and set it on Gladio's. Gladio looked up at him, the sudden touch surprising him in his moment of open weakness.

"I could transcribe what they're all for, if you would like." Ignis offered in a soft voice. It had been Gladio's desire for so long, to know what his mother had left him. Now that he was so close to knowing, the answer was easy. 

"Please." Gladio responded, his own voice quiet. 

Ignis smiled, and squeezed his hand, before retracting it and standing upright. 

"Would you mind if I held on to it overnight?" 

Gladio hesitated, but acquiesced. 

"Please be careful with it."

"I'll guard it with my life." Ignis closed the book, and pressed it to his chest in a motion of protectiveness. "Let me just set it inside, hm?" 

"Okay." 

Ignis flashed a small smile to Gladio, before heading into the inside of the shop. Gladio stood, the feeling of Ignis' touch still lingering. He internally kicked himself for being so trusting of the witch he had just met, in a moment of sheer regret at letting the book out of his sight. 

"Hey!" He felt a hand smack his back as Prompto bounded up to him. "You beat me here. Oh-Where's Iggy?" 

Prompto leaned on the counter, looking around for the witch. Carbuncle roused, and looked at the offending hands on his counter. He yawned, and curled back up, having determined Prompto not to be a threat. 

"He'll be back in a minute, said he had to put something inside." Prompto had no knowledge of his heritage other than his mother's passing, and Gladio intended to keep it that way. His father had always stressed to keep her magical prowess a secret from friends. Now that he had Ignis to confide in, the secret didn't feel quite so heavy. 

"Oh. Okay! Have you been here long?" 

"Mn-nn." He shook his head, but offered no further details. 

"Uh...kaaaaay. You alright big guy?" 

Gladio turned to Prompto, and sighed. There were some secrets he didn't want to keep from his friend. 

"Yeah, uh--" Ignis' sudden emergence from the shop, his gentle shopkeeper's smile directed at Prompto as he accidentally interrupted Gladio. 

"Hello Prompto, how are you?" 

Prompto's lips curled into a smile for seeing the witch.

"M'ok, how about you?" 

Ignis glanced at Gladio, then back to Prompto, his smile falling into a coy smirk. 

"Never better. How can I help you?" 

"Can I get a honey lemon tea please?" 

"Bubbles and aloe jelly?"

"Yeah, please! You know me so well, Iggy." 

Prompto tried a flirtatious tone, but Ignis' attention was already back to Gladio. 

"And for you?" 

The corner of Gladio's lip curled into a smirk directed at his new friend. 

"Surprise me."

Ignis tipped his head, the brim of his hat obscuring his face from Prompto. Gladio noticed the flirty expression Ignis shot him, as he replied in a purr. 

"That I can do." 

He turned away from his guests and disappeared back into the shop. Gladio watched him disappear, until his attention was diverted with a smack to the arm from  
Prompto. 

"Ah, dude, what?!" Gladio scowled as he turned to Prompto. 

"I've been flirting with him for months!" Prompto complained through gritted teeth. "You've been here like, two days, and you're already farther with him than I am!" 

Gladio felt a little guilty at stealing the object of his friend's affections, but he knew that he and Ignis had more in common off the bat. He offered a shrug.

"Maybe I'm his type." 

Prompto let out an annoyed noise, and faceplanted into Gladio's bicep. 

"You're everyone's type!" 

Gladio burst out laughing, and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. He patted him in an effort to console him. 

"Sorry, dude. Can't help that people like tall, dark, and handsome. I'm sure someone likes uh. Short, blonde and freckled?" 

Prompto raised his head with a scowl. Gladio shot him a wide smile, knowing his friend knew he was only joking. 

"Okay. Fine. You're helping me find a date though. Gotta wing man for me, Gladio." 

"Sounds like a fair trade." 

Ignis returned with Prompto's tea, complete with a plastic wrapped yellow straw on top. 

Gladio, on the other hand, had requested to be surprised, and surprised he was. Presented to him was a plastic cup filled with a shimmering, lilac colored liquid. He lifted it up, and gave it a small wiggle, the silver shimmer swirling around the cup.

"Woah..." Prompto gasped out, enamored with the liquid. "what -is- that?!" 

"A little magic for Gladio." Ignis smirked at Gladio, and shot him a wink while Prompto's attention was held by the cup. Gladio felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Thanks, Iggy." Gladio responded, holding the cup up slightly. 

"You're welcome. Ah, here. This should go nicely with it." 

Ignis moved to grab a piece of parchment paper. He scooped a pastry filled with lemon curd up, and placed it in a parchment envelope. He sat it on the counter beside Carbuncle. 

The creature's nose twitched at the scent of the baked good. He moved his head just close enough to lick at the white frosting on top of the pastry. Gladio and Ignis both glanced at each other upon seeing the stolen lick. 

Ignis pulled another of the pastries, and handed it directly to Gladio in a parchment envelope. 

"What's wrong with the one on the counter?" Prompto asked, having not seen the creature steal a lick. 

"Ah..." Ignis looked to Gladio for back up, before making an excuse up on the fly. "I don't quite feel comfortable giving you a lemon pastry with lemon tea. How about one of these chocolate croissants?" 

"Ooh yeah, those sound good." 

Gladio had to bite down on his pastry to prevent himself from laughing at the exchange. He chewed the bite while he watched Ignis' expression, the witch slightly mortified at how close Prompto had come to almost sharing a pastry with Carbuncle. 

Ignis quickly retrieved a croissant for Prompto, and held it out to him. He took the lemon pastry from the front counter and moved it to the counter behind him. Carbuncle followed after the treat, hopping up beside it and licking the lemon curd. 

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Prompto?" 

"Mmm, don't think so!" Prompto fished money out of his pocket, handing it to Ignis and making a flippant gesture for him  
to keep the change. 

"I shall see you both later, then. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." 

"Bye Iggy!" Prompto waved, tea in one hand, croissant in the other. He wandered off first, as Gladio lingered a moment. 

"See you tomorrow." He mouthed, and smirked. Ignis smiled back at him with a small nod. 

As Gladio walked away, he heard the witch chastising the fox creature for his stolen snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio woke the next morning to his phone buzzing beside his head. He answered it without looking, and stretched. 

"Nngh...hello...?" 

"Gladio, it's Ignis." The voice alone was enough to make the blood rush to his cock. 

"Mornin'..." His word trailed off into a yawn. Ignis paused to allow the noise to finish.

"I'm sorry to call you so early, Gladio, but I wanted to know if you could come by a bit later today. I apologize, I've just gotten caught up in preparations, and haven't finished transcribing your mother's notes. Perhaps for lunch?" His request sounded hopeful, even through Gladio's haze. Gladio supposed he would have said yes regardless.

"Yeah, Iggy, no harm done. Is noon okay?" 

"That's perfect, Gladio, thank you. I shall see you then." 

"'Kay, see you later." 

Gladio ended the phone call, and let his phone flop on the bed. He gave another stretch, though his cock seemed more awake than he was. He lowered his hand to his erection and thought of Ignis' voice, his smooth cadence. In his half asleep daze, his orgasm was fast coming, and just enough to put him back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke again, it was nearly time for him to get ready to leave. A quick shower and clothing selection later, he was ready. He looked over himself in the mirror, quietly hoping his casual clothing selection of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt was sufficient for a lunch meet up. He adjusted the placement of his mother's necklace, and grabbed his leather jacket before heading out the door. 

He made it to Ignis' shop with time to spare, and knocked on the door with a knuckle. He noticed Carbuncle's head peek over the counter, his long ear flopped to the side. He yipped, and Gladio noticed Ignis lean over the counter next. He was barely able to wave before Ignis disappeared. Not a minute later he watched the dim light appear around the doorknob, and the door open to reveal him.

A sight for sore eyes, Ignis was dressed unlike anything Gladio had ever seen before. His eyes scanned the witch, from the tip of his wide brimmed black hat, tilted now not to hide his features, but accentuate them. To his upper body, clad in a form fitting black tunic that reached to his upper thighs. The tunic was off of his shoulders, the sleeves otherwise tight around his arms. They ran straight down the tops of his hands, loops around his middle fingers keeping them in place. Over the tunic Ignis wore a black vest, though not the same he had worn the day prior, Gladio noticed. This one had thin silver pin-striping. Gladio's eyes continued downward to see the tunic's sides were split, baring the tight black trousers the witch was wearing, though only for a few inches, as his sight of them was masked by the thigh high boots Ignis wore. Belts with silver buckles affixed around his ankles and thighs held the boots in place.   
Gladio felt his blood rush to his dick, and placed his hand on the door frame. 

"Hello, Gladio." Ignis moved to the side to let Gladio in, making a welcoming gesture with his hand. 

"Ignis...god -damn.-" He entered, pushing gently past him. "You look amazing."

A blush deepened over Ignis' cheeks, and he turned for the brim of his hat to cover it. 

"I-It's nothing." Ignis gestured for Gladio to follow him to the table they had previously shared. As Gladio walked through the kitchen, he inhaled the various aromas of recently cooked food. 

"Iggy...did you cook for me?" Gladio asked as they passed through the doorway, and he saw the answer. A tiered tray of finger sandwiches sat to to side of a tea pot settled on the center of the table. Beside it, another tiered tray of varied hors d'oeuvres sat. 

"I did, though I didn't ask you what you would like, I apolo--" 

"Don't you dare apologize, Ignis." Gladio cut him off. "This...This is amazing." He moved to the tray of hors d'oeuvres, taking a miniature quiche between his fingers. "Did you try them yet?" 

Ignis shook his head, still remaining silent from being cut off. 

"Here." Gladio moved in front of Ignis, and held the quiche out. Ignis looked at it, confused for a moment as to Gladio's desire. He bowed his head forward, and ate the quiche from Gladio's fingertips. He looked up at Gladio with bright green eyes, the silver in his vest making them pop.

Gladio could have dropped to the ground in that moment upon seeing Ignis' expression. He brought his finger tips to his mouth, and licked the crust crumbs off as he looked at Ignis. 

"Good?" 

"I'm pleased with them, yes, but they weren't for me." 

"Okay, okay. I'll eat." Gladio moved to sit in his chair, Ignis across from him. He noticed a small plate beside his cup, and assumed it was meant for his lunch selection. He took a few mini quiches, and sat them on the place. "You really didn't have to go to this much effort, Iggy." 

"Nonsense, it was no effort at all." Ignis took two finger sandwiches, and sat them on his plate. "But the choice for an easier lunch was deliberate. I had intended to talk to you of your mother's book." 

"Mmhm?" Gladio answered, mouth full of quiche. He let the flavor linger before deciding it was mushroom and artichoke, and swallowing it down. Ignis took the teapot and poured each of them a cup of tea. Gladio noticed it was a bright blue color. Ignis sat the pot back down, and scooped up a small container of honey. He spooned a small amount into his tea, before offering it to Gladio as he spoke. 

"She was quite adept, that's easy to see in her spells." Gladio declined the honey, and sat his hand on the cup handle. 

"I really never had a basis for comparison, I guess." 

"No, Gladio. There -is- no basis for comparison." Ignis explained, taking a small sip from his cup. "The organization of these spells, these were deliberate. She crafted them to weave the aether easily, so even people with little magical prowess could use them." 

"Wait, so. She...she left us spells for beginners?" Gladio asked, trying to wrap his head around the explanation. Ignis shook his head, and shifted forward in his seat. 

"Not at all, which is what makes them so spectacular. The spell components are very advanced, words of power that witches wouldn't learn until very far in their training. She crafted these, and quite honestly, I've never seen anything like it."

Gladio snorted, and took a miniature quiche between his free fingertips. 

"Dad always did say mom was a show-off. He said she beat him in a spar and the prize was she could take him on a date." He snorted, and ate the quiche in one bite. "She was something else."

"That's clearly evident in her book, Gladio. I...I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you it's contents. They should have been from her." 

Gladio shook his head, roused from his thoughts by Ignis' apology. 

"Nah, don't apologize. I'm just glad you could. I'm..." Gladio sighed, and smiled slightly at Ignis. "Glad to have an answer, y'know?" 

Ignis nodded, and shifted back in his seat. He picked up one of the finger sandwiches from the tray, and bit into it. 

"Then I am glad I could at least help you to find closure."

They sat in silence for a moment, each snacking on their lunch before Ignis spoke.

"Excuse me a moment, won't you?" 

Gladio watched him stand, and nodded as he swallowed a bite. 

Ignis walked back into the house before returning with a stack of papers, and Gladio's book. He sat them on one of the two empty chairs between them. 

"She truly tried to make it as easy as could be for you, she just neglected to give you the actions." 

"M'sorry?" Gladio finished off his tea. He had no idea what it was, but the floral taste was cool and refreshing. He reached for the tea pot to top his cup off, topping off Ignis' as well. 

"Each of the words corresponds to an action to be made at the same time. Typically, witches could use either or." 

Gladio watched Ignis as he tried to explain. 

"For instance, I use primarily glyphs to cast." Ignis held his hand up and made two quick shapes. Gladio felt a gentle breeze wrap around him, and suddenly cut off when Ignis closed his hand. 

"Yeah, she did too." 

Ignis nodded. 

"I had assumed as much." Ignis reached over to the sheaf of papers, and held them to Gladio. Gladio accepted them, and flipped through them. It contained a list of words, and descriptions of the movement needed in conjunction to cast them. "She knew you wouldn't have the magic power to cast them by glyph alone, and strung the words together in a way to bolster the combined aether." 

Gladio looked somewhat confused as he read over the papers. He moved his hands as he read the descriptions of how they should be positioned. 

"Would it help you to see them demonstrated?"

Gladio looked up at Ignis, his plush lips parted slightly. 

"Can you? I mean...Would you be willing to?"

Ignis smiled kindly at him, chuckling quietly. 

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise." 

"Oh." Gladio felt silly for asking. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head, and smiled back at Ignis. "Thank you, Ignis. For all of this." 

"You're more than welcome, Gladio." The witch stood, and took the book from the chair. "I shall utilize the book so you may reference the sheets. I'll go over the basics for you first." 

Ignis was interrupted by the shop bell. He heard Carbuncle yip from the counter, and sighed. 

"Excuse me a moment." 

Gladio watched Ignis walk over to counter. He looked over the witch's form, and exhaled. They had only known each other for a matter of days, but Gladio felt at ease with him, like they had known each other for an eternity. He watched Ignis smile at his customer, and turn around to fetch something. He glanced at Gladio, and smiled at him as he approached one of the levitating cauldrons on the wall. He filled a glass vial with a bright red potion before corking it, and returning to the counter. 

Gladio felt his heart lift at the smile the witch flashed at him. He brought his attention back to the papers before him and exhaled. 

'Mom...' He thought to himself. 'I hope you would like him...' 

Ignis returned to stand before Gladio. 

"I apologize, Gladio. Where were we?"

"The basics." Gladio responded, his head already threatening to ache at the undertaking before him. 

"Of course. Step one." 

Ignis held Gladio's mother's book in one hand as he made the glyphs with the other. Gladio tried to mimic them, though he grew distracted every time Ignis had to place his hands on his to orient his fingers.   
The witch's touch was warm, his fingers clearly more nimble than his own. 

"Come, Gladio. I want to see you try."

"Try...?"

"To cast."

Gladio grimaced, and sat back in his chair. 

"C'mon Iggy, I already told you I don't have any-"

"Nonsense." Ignis took Gladio's hand, and pulled him out of his chair. Gladio stood, and Ignis stood next to him. He held his hand out in demonstration. "Come, like I showed you. Just a simple spell for starters." He held his hand out in the starting glyph for the spell. 

Gladio tried to mimic it, but his fingers were off, unused to the position. Ignis sighed, and moved behind him. 

"Here, like this." The witch took Gladio's hand in his, and manipulated his fingers. He kept his fingers around Gladio's hand as he raised it, and spoke. "Say the words, Gladio." 

"Ventus-" Gladio spoke as Ignis helped to manipulate his hand in the motions. "-ante-" A weak gust of wind shot from Gladio's hand, wavering one of the Flames beneath a cauldron. He stared off a moment in shock. 

"You did it!" Ignis nearly yelled, his hand still clasped around Gladio's. "Gladio, you've done it, you've cast a-" Gladio twisted to look at Ignis, their faces just before one another. "-spell..." Ignis' word trailed off as he realized the lack of space between them, their faces close enough to nearly touch.

Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis' in a moment of excitement. He lingered a moment before realizing what he had done, and parting. 

"Shit, Ignis, I-" He stammered as he turned around to face the witch completely. 

Ignis raised his hand to knock his wide brimmed hat from his head in a fluid motion. He raised his arm around Gladio's shoulder, placing his hand on the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. Gladio purred into it, surprised by the witch's sudden reciprocation. He felt Ignis press his body flush to his for just a moment before parting. Ignis stole another quick kiss as he pulled his face away. 

"Don't apologize, Gladio. I've wanted to do that since the moment we met." Gladio snorted, and lowered his face for a moment before lifting it back up.

"You and me both, Iggy." Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis, pulling him close. Ignis wiggled in his grasp, a coy grin on his lips. 

"Shall I reward you with another kiss each time you successfully cast a spell?"

Gladio smirked back at him, and placed a small kiss onto his nose. 

"I'll know the whole book by dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

They had spent the remainder of the afternoon practicing the contents of the spell book, until both of their bodies were exhausted and stomachs hungry. Ignis made them a dinner of a modest portion of chicken breast, bolstered with a heaping of roasted vegetables, and Ignis' many apologies that he wasn't more prepared to feed him properly. Dessert was miniature cakes from Ignis' shop case, paired with sweet kisses from his new parter. 

Ignis closed the shop for the evening as Gladio did dishes, both men retiring to the lounge afterward. Gladio reclined on the chaise, as the witch nestled comfortably beside him. 

"How do you think I did?" Gladio asked, as he nuzzled Ignis. 

"Amazingly, considering this is only your first day." 

Ignis reciprocated the nuzzle, stealing a small kiss. Gladio deepened the kiss, moving his arms to hold him close. He purred as he parted his lips to take Ignis' between his, and heard the witch make a quiet noise of protest. He quickly backed away to look at him. 

"Too much?" 

Ignis wiggled in his grasp, and shook his head. 

"No, I-" He raised himself up on his elbow, Gladio's arm still lazily draped around him. "Would you care to join me upstairs?" 

Gladio exhaled with a small smile. 

"I'd love to." 

He shuffled off of the chaise in order to let Ignis off after him, and held his arm out for the witch to guide the way. Ignis stood and walked over to the steps. He called a small blue flame to his fingertips to guide them as he explained the doors in the second floor hall. 

"This is the upstairs lavatory," he gestured to his right, then to his left. "My scrying room, and library." 

"Oh jeez, I can -feel- the magic in there." 

Ignis nodded as he continued to guide Gladio. 

"Yes, it's always been the room's purpose, so it contains a great deal of residual energy." 

Ignis reached back to take Gladio's hand with his, his other still alight with flame. He led him straight back to his bedroom, and held his hand out. The flames guided themselves to four ensconced torches along the walls, two across from the foot of his bed, two above the head. 

Now that the room was lit, Gladio could see the features of it. The floor was a grey, diamond patterned tile with silvery grout, the walls a similar pattern but in a deep brown with bronze accents. A dark wood four post bed sat against the center of one wall. Gladio looked up to see a celestial looking chandelier. He gestured to it with his free hand. 

"Don't you have electricity in your room? Why not turn that on?" 

Ignis turned to take Gladio's other hand, holding them both between them. He looked up with a shy glance, and explained himself in a quiet, sultry voice. 

"I thought the firelight would be more romantic..." 

He leaned up on his toes to press his lips to Gladio's. Gladio pulled his hand free, and ran it through Ignis' hair, caressing the back of his head as they kissed. He parted, looking at the witch. 

"Oh yeah...?" He teased, mimicking Ignis' quiet, sultry tone. He wrapped his arm around the witch, and nosed him. "You wanna get more comfortable?" 

Ignis nodded wordlessly as he pressed their lips together again. The kiss was interrupted by Gladio placing his hand under Ignis' ass, and lifting him up. 

"Ah! Gladi-oh, you're -strong-" The witch placed his hands onto Gladio's shoulders as he carried him over to the bed, and set him down. Gladio knelt in front of him, and scooped one of his legs up. 

"Gladio, what are you doing?"

"Helping you get more comfortable." He unhooked the belt buckle around Ignis' ankle, and reached up to undo the one on his thigh. He hovered his fingers over it, and looked up to Ignis for permission. 

Ignis nodded, and Gladio went to work. The gentle touch to his thigh made Ignis shiver slightly. Gladio moved back to his ankle, and gave the boot a tug. Ignis lifted his leg to help. He had to chuckle at the struggle Gladio had with the long boot. Once it was removed, Gladio sat it beside the bed. 

"Making me work for this, Iggy." 

Ignis snickered, lowering his hand to undo the belt around his other thigh. 

"I've done nothing of the sort, Gladio." 

Gladio unfastened the belt around Ignis' other ankle, and tugged the boot free. He sat it with it's mate, and looked at Ignis' socks. He realized they were patterned the same as his vest, and smiled to himself, musing at how adorable he found the man.

He stood, and toed his own shoes off. Ignis held his arm out to invite him to join him in bed. Gladio accepted the outstretched hand, and placed his knee on the bed beside Ignis. He wrapped his free arm around the witch as he lifted himself onto the bed, holding him steady as he leaned to kiss him. 

Ignis exhaled in a needy gasp, wrapping his arms around Gladio. Gladio lifted him close, moving him as they kissed. He settled him amongst the pillows at the head of the bed, moving himself to straddle his hips. He kept himself hovered over Ignis, finally parting from their kiss. 

"Gladio..." Ignis exhaled, his face flushed with desire. 

"Mmhm?" 

Ignis tugged at the hem of Gladio's shirt, aiming to get it over his head. Gladio realized what he was doing, and sat up to put himself on display for his lover. He reached back and lifted the t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the bed beside Ignis. 

Ignis' lips parted as he looked over Gladio's chest. He raised his hand to run his fingers over the massive bird of prey tattoo. 

"It's gorgeous..." Ignis' fingers trailed, and teased over Gladio's nipple, just beside the bird's beak. 

"Thanks-nngh..." Gladio let out a little moan at the sensation. 

"Do you like that, Gladio?" Ignis lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Gladio for leverage. He kissed over Gladio's nipple, nipping the sensitive nub. 

"Yes, -fuck- yes, your mouth is...magic..." Ignis burst into quiet laughter, causing Gladio to realize what he said. "Oh, pfft. Yeah. I'm dumb, sorry." 

"No, not at all..." Ignis placed another kiss to Gladio's nipple before Gladio placed a hand on his vest and gently pushed him back. 

His fingers worked down the buttons on the vest until the halves were parted, and he was left with the dark expanse of the witch's tunic. Ignis leaned up to shrug the vest off, and discarded it with Gladio's shirt. He lowered his hands to take the hem of his tunic, and lift it over his head. 

The moment his midsection was exposed, Gladio ran a tentative finger over his side. Ignis giggled, trapped inside of his tunic as he struggled to get it over his head. 

"Gladio!" 

"What's wrong, Iggy?" 

He ran another finger over the entirety of Ignis' side, from arm pit to hip. He felt Ignis flinch beneath him, and finally get the tunic over his head. It was dropped to the side of the bed, but Gladio was more interested in the healthy blush on Ignis' face. 

"I-I am unaccustomed to being touched so softly." 

"Ohhh." Gladio felt the devious grin on his lips. "So you're ticklish." 

"I prefer the word sensitive." 

Gladio lowered his body to straddle Ignis' thighs, and his lips to Ignis' jaw. 

"Yeah?" He whispered as he kissed down Ignis' neck. "Just sensitive?" He spoke heavily, letting his warm breath hit Ignis' sensitive skin. He felt Ignis shudder beneath him, and placed an open mouth kiss to his neck.

Ignis opened his mouth, a pathetic sounding whimper escaping his lips as he turned his head away to let Gladio in. 

The whimper made the blood go straight to Gladio's dick, with a predatory little growl, he opened his mouth to press his teeth to his lover's exposed skin. He didn't bite, instead leaving Ignis to write beneath him. 

"Gladio, please-" Ignis whimpered out again, his socked feet kicking slightly at the blankets. "Of all the temptations I have faced, your mouth is the most sweet." 

Gladio pulled away from Ignis' neck, moving his mouth back to Ignis' for a hungry kiss. Ignis wrapped himself around Gladio's form, one of his long legs now trapped beneath Gladio's ass as he tried to gain any leverage. 

Gladio pressed an arm beneath Ignis' back to keep him steady as they kissed, and lessen the strain on him. 

"Mmn! Gladio!" Ignis parted, his lips flushed with blood from the fury of their kiss. "Do you have a condom?" 

Gladio stared at Ignis for a moment, before his face twisted. 

"Do I-fuck-No, I didn't-fuck! I thought I was coming over for lunch, shit!"

Ignis burst into happy laughter, hugging Gladio close. 

"It is alright, darling. Plenty more chances, and...it is honestly reassuring that you didn't assume we would have sex." 

Gladio looked as if his heart may break, his pulse thumping in his cock. He buried his face into Ignis' shoulder, and muttered a few more profanities before coming up for air. 

"Nah, I'm not leaving you horny. Not my style." 

Gladio set Ignis back against the pillows, and scooted down to assess Ignis' trousers. Fastened with an asymmetrical zipper and button, Gladio made short work of them. Ignis raised his hips to allow Gladio to tug down his trousers. Gladio scooted down farther, pulling the trousers down completely, and tossing them to the foot of the bed. 

"M'leaving you in the boots and the tunic next time." Gladio took Ignis' foot, and slipped one of his socks off. Ignis chuckled as he repeated the process. 

"You liked my outfit, then?" 

"Mmhm." Gladio nodded as he set Ignis' foot back on the bed, stopping as he caught full sight of the witch's underwear.   
A solid panel of black covered his genitals, but the rest were just black crossed straps covering his hips, and ass. "Yeah, I like your outfit -a lot-" He said as he stared directly at the underwear, Ignis' partially erect cock pushing at the front panel. 

Ignis raised himself up on his elbows, raising his knee in a come hither position. He smirked at Gladio, and confessed. 

"I'm glad, I chose it for you."

Gladio looked up to Ignis as he resumed his position between his now bare legs. He raised one of Ignis' long legs to press a kiss to his thighs.

"You seduced me." 

He felt Ignis melt at the kiss, and used his free hand to tickle over his inner thigh. He continued to press tiny kisses over his sensitive skin. 

"I did." Ignis snickered, his free leg squirming against the bed as Gladio teased him. "And I regret nothing." 

He lowered his hands to his underwear, slipping them down his hips to expose his cock. Gladio purred at the sight of him, his tawny pubes crowning a shapely cock.

"You're gorgeous..." Gladio purred out, as he slipped his arm under Ignis' other thigh, and raised him up. He lapped over the head of Ignis' cock, a dab of pre-come beckoning him in.

"Not as much as you, Gladio." Ignis lowered himself back into the pillows, and raised his hands. He purred at the feeling of Gladio's tongue over his cock. "Mmn...more, please." 

"Hnn...don't beg, Ignis, I can't resist you." 

"Please..." Ignis plead in a breathy whisper. Gladio growled, and took the head of Ignis' cock in his mouth. Ignis purred, grasping at his pillows. He kept his eyes fixed on Gladio, watching his amber eyes flit up to look at him. 

Ignis rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Gladio's mouth. Gladio gave a small wiggle, inhaling through his nose and exhaling with concentration. He began to suck on Ignis shaft, watching as the witch closed his eyes in elation. 

"Gladio, your mouth is so-nngh...so warm..." He wiggled his legs, using his toes to burrow beneath the hem of Gladio's pants. "Please..." He asked again. "I don't want to be the only one to come." 

Gladio took a moment before realizing what the witch was requesting. He pulled his mouth free of Ignis' cock. 

"Come to the edge of the bed for me." 

Gladio shifted backwards until he could slip his legs off of the bed. He stood, unbuckling his belt and slipping his underwear and jeans off in one swoop. He toed off his socks, leaving his clothes in a heap. Ignis slid to the end of the bed, his eyes enamored with the girth of Gladio's cock. 

"You're...proportionate..." Ignis stated in quiet wonder as he placed a kiss to the shaft of Gladio's thick cock. 

"That's a word for it, sure." Gladio knelt on the tile between Ignis' legs. He took his cock in hand, and Ignis' back into his mouth. 

Ignis shuddered at the return of the warmth around his cock. He ran his hands through Gladio's hair, a pleased smirk on his lips. 

"Mmn...You're skilled at this, Gladio..."

"Mmhm..." Was all Gladio could managed to exhale, partially focused on sucking, partially focused on stroking his own cock. He swallowed down a mouthful of saliva, and placed his free hand on the inside of Ignis' thigh.

"Mmn..." Ignis bucked slightly, his hips barely lifting off of the bed. He felt Gladio's hand remove itself, and push under himself to gain access to him. 

Ignis raised his leg to Gladio's shoulder to afford him easier access, and was thanked with a digit prodding inside of him. The intrusion caused him to whimper out, but the pressure was worth it when he felt Gladio's digit find his sweet spot. The gentle rub against his prostate caused him to tug on Gladio's hair.

"Darling, I'll n-not last long if you-" Gladio heard Ignis' breathing growing labored. He could feel his own orgasm threatening to come, the warmth in his stomach warning him. He sucked Ignis' cock a bit harder, and rubbed just the tip of his finger against his sensitive spot. 

Ignis choked on Gladio's name as his orgasm spilled into his mouth, and his hands went slack in Gladio's hair. He quivered slightly with orgasmic weakness. Gladio allowed himself to come as he swallowed Ignis' seed down, spilling his own on the tile floor with a quiet grunt. He pulled back, his dark lashes shielding his amber eyes from view as he released Ignis' cock with a wet pop. 

Ignis allowed himself to collapse back on the bed, his tawny hair somewhat disheveled from the activity. He held his arms out for Gladio to join him. 

Gladio wiped his mouth as he stood, and climbed into bed to join Ignis. The witch's seed was unlike anything he had ever tasted, salted and woody, tangy and electric. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, and collapsed into the pillows with him. 

"Was it good for you?" He asked Ignis, who nuzzled into his chest. 

"Mmhm..." The witch answered in a sleepy, contented murmur. 

Gladio raised a hand to run over Ignis' hair as he felt sleep threaten to take him. Ignis leaned up to kiss his jaw, and whispered. 

"Sleep..."

"Mm..." Gladio closed his eyes. He felt Ignis nuzzle back into his chest, and let sleep take hold of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladio woke to not Ignis lying against him, but Carbuncle curled up on his chest. He placed his hand on the fox as he stirred, confused as to his whereabouts momentarily. 

"Ngh...Iggy?" 

He opened an eye, and looked down at the creature. Carbuncle licked his hand, and stood, each of his paws burrowing into his body.

"Oof...Carby, get Iggy." Gladio requested, his voice tired.

"He did." Ignis responded as he walked in. Gladio raised himself on an elbow as the witch brought attention to his presence. He had to blink a few times to orient his eyes to the low light, though once he did he saw Ignis' garb. A sheer, collared robe of a gauzy black fabric clung to his body, reaching from neck to ankle, and leaving his shoulders exposed. Gladio could see everything, his modesty only preserved by a pair of black underwear. 

Gladio felt his dick spring to life, and glanced down. Uncovered, and unhidden, all he could do was grumble at his own libido. 

"My apologies." Ignis unfastened the collar and let the robe drift to the ground. 

"Not better, Iggy. Not unless you're gonna come back to bed." 

Ignis did as Gladio asked, moving to the bed and climbing back to sit beside Gladio. Carbuncle hopped off of Gladio, and wandered over to Ignis to settle on his lap. Gladio lifted his hand to caress Ignis' face, using it to brush his hair back. Ignis smiled at the gentle touch, and leaned to kiss Gladio's palm. 

"I'm sorry for leaving Carbuncle to watch over you, I asked him to tell me when you started to rouse." 

"He's uh. Not quite as good a bed companion as you, Iggy."

Carbuncle raised his head to snort at Gladio before settling back down. 

"I believe he took offense to that." 

"He can take all the offense his furry butt wants, it's true." Gladio sat up, and leaned to kiss Ignis' cheek. He stretched, and yawned, working the malaise from his body. "I'll be right back."

He excused himself, moving to the bathroom. He hoped relieving his bladder would alleviate his embarrassing morning wood, but had a suspicion if Ignis was still just in his underwear when he returned it would be a moot point. 

By the point he returned, he was almost relieved to see the witch had almost finished getting dressed. Clad in a black, long sleeveless tunic with thigh high slits, Gladio could see as he turned around the front had a crescent moon motif and silver lining along the hem and sides of the skirt portion. He had on black trousers beneath, but his feet were still bare on the floor. He worked close the single clasp on the collar of his tunic, a horizontal crescent moon that sat below his Adam's apple.

"Welcome back." Ignis greeted him, and moved to Gladio's pile of clothes. He leaned down to scoop it off the floor, and set it on the foot of the bed. "Would you like breakfast, Gladio?" 

Gladio walked up behind Ignis, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the witch melt back against him, and heard a quiet chuckle. He leaned down to press a kiss to his jaw before letting him go. 

"I'd love some. Let me get dressed real fast." 

"No rush at all." Ignis sat on the side of the bed, taking the socks he had set out for himself in hand. He crossed his legs, and pulled on one of the black dress socks. "Gladio?" Ignis asked, pausing to glance up at him. Gladio grabbed his underwear and quickly slipped it on. 

"Yeah?" 

Ignis hesitated a moment.

"I...Would like this to continue." 

Gladio felt his heart sink. Was this it? Had he done something wrong? Was the other shoe about to drop?

"But?" 

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, and shook his head. 

"No, no 'buts', I. I had a wonderful time last night, and I'd like to spend more time with you." 

"Oh! Oh, I was worried I did something." Gladio stepped into his pants as he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I'd love to continue seeing you, Iggy." 

Ignis crossed his other leg to put on his sock, a slightly confused, slightly sheepish expression on his face. 

"What I mean is-" 

"You want to be in a relationship?" 

Ignis looked up at Gladio, his sock half dangling from his foot. Gladio smiled reassuringly at him, and leaned to bop his chin with the side of his forefinger. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Iggy." 

Ignis exhaled, his lips widening into a smile. 

"I wasn't sure how to ask, I'm sorry." 

"Nah, it's fine." He leaned to press a kiss to Ignis' tawny hair. He watched Ignis pull his sock on, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing. He took his shirt from the bed, and pulled it over his head. "Just be honest with me about how you feel, yeah?" 

"Mm, of course." Ignis nodded, and moved to grab his thigh high boots from beside the bed. He slipped them on, and fastened the belts around his ankles and thighs. "I'm going to go fix my hair, if you would like to meet me downstairs afterward."

"Sounds good." Ignis moved to kiss Gladio's cheek before walking away. He glanced back to him at the doorway, making a contented noise as he turned and moved to the bathroom. 

Gladio found his socks, and put them, and his shoes on, before making his way downstairs. Ignis hadn't made his way downstairs yet, giving Gladio a moment to sit on the chaise, and take up his mother's book. The words had begun to make sense under Ignis' tutelage. He held his hand out, and made a few of the signs Ignis had taught him, to make his hand more accustomed to it. He heard Ignis chuckle from the steps. 

"Practicing already?"

Gladio glanced up at him with an embarrassed chuckle. He closed the book, and sat it back on the table. 

"Just while I waited."

He stood to move to meet Ignis at the foot of the steps. The witch had styled his hair into a short pompadour, but a stray curl flipped over his forehead. Gladio brushed it aside with a small smile. 

"Cute." 

Ignis' cheeks flushed over as he glanced away. 

"It's easier to cook with my hair out of my face." 

"Hey, the more of your face I get to see, the better." 

Ignis gently brushed by him with a snort.

"You're a flirt, Gladio." 

"Hey. You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to be a flirt." 

He followed the witch, smiling as he heard him chuckle again. 

"I suppose you are." 

They both walked to the kitchen. With a few quick movements of his hand, Ignis lit his hearth fire. 

"Gladio, light the stove for me, please. Just one burner." 

Gladio tilted his head slightly. 

"I-"

"You can."

Gladio made the movement Ignis had taught him, but forgotten the word until the last moment. He quickly added it as he finished the movement. 

"Flamma-" 

A flame suddenly shot up from the burner, causing Ignis to hastily cast a spell to quench it. Gladio kept his hand out in shock at the spell's sudden ferocity. Ignis' eyes were wide as he turned to Gladio.

"I believe we may need to teach you focus next, darling. And channeling."

Ignis made the same movement, but he ended it bringing his hand down to coax the flame to a low burn.

Gladio put his hand in his pocket, still surprised by the sudden burst of magic. 

"Well, guess I won't be practicing in my apartment."

Ignis snorted as he leaned in front of Gladio, and rifled under the stove for two cast iron pans. One he set over the flame, another over an unlit burner. 

"That's probably for the best, Gladio." Ignis headed over to his fridge next. He pulled out a dozen eggs, and carried them to the counter. "You could go sit while I cook, if you'd like."

Gladio found Ignis' apron hanging on a hook by the back door. He moved to scoop it up, and bring it back to the witch. He spoke as he held it out.

"And miss an opportunity to watch you? Not a chance." 

Ignis set the eggs down, and accepted the apron. He lifted the loop over his head, and tied the straps around his back.

"As you wish, darling." 

Ignis stretched his arms out, and held his hands upright. He began to make glyphs with his hands, the kitchen working with him in a symphony of magic. Eggs lifted themselves out of the carton and cracked themselves into a bowl, as on his other side the cauldron filled itself with magical water. Gladio watched the display with an intense curiosity. He looked at the focus in Ignis' face, the witch gesturing with a hand again as a whisk floated over the the bowl and began to whisk the eggs.

"Could you get the milk please?"

Gladio managed to just dodge a bag of flour hovering past him as he got to the fridge. He opened the door, and selected the requested ingredient. The fridge was it's own strange cornucopia of ingredients. He was curious to each of them, but now wasn't the time to ask. He carried the milk to Ignis, and set it on the counter. Ignis giggled to himself as he turned to Gladio. 

"I suppose that's quite enough showboating for my new significant other."

Ignis let his hands down, and the movement stopped in the kitchen. He took the bowl, and whisk in hand, continuing the quick movement.

"Wait, you were just showing off?" 

"Mmhm." Ignis replied with another giggle. "Could you pour some of that in, please?" He pointed the whisk at the milk. Gladio picked it up, and poured a small amount in.

"But -I'm- a flirt." Gladio asked, prepared to mount a defense of himself. 

Ignis whisked in the milk, looking at Gladio with a little smirk. 

"I never said I wasn't." 

He sat the bowl down, and moved back to the fridge. He pulled out two medium sized glass tupperwares, and shook ingredients from them into the bowl. He put their lids back on, and held them to Gladio to return them to the fridge. Gladio took them, and returned them in their place as Ignis seasoned the mixture.

Gladio moved behind Ignis, and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the back of Ignis' neck, earning him a gentle nudge of his elbow. 

"Gladio, behave."

"Can't make me." 

Ignis poured the mixture into the cast iron pan over the flame, and leaned to toss the bowl and whisk in the sink. He twisted in Gladio's grasp, making them nearly face to face.

"You're troublesome." Ignis said in a mock exasperated voice.

"And you're handsome." Gladio responded with a cheesy grin. He pressed his lips to Ignis', and pulled away. The witch chuckled, and pressed their lips together once again. 

"Breakfast won't take but a moment." Gladio backed away, and took Ignis' hands in his. "Gladio, what are you-" He raised Ignis' hand, and spun him toward himself. Ignis moved without prompting, spinning toward Gladio. The tails of his tunic spun around him, as he burst into giggles. "Gladio!" 

Gladio dipped him back, and pressed their lips together in a quiet, sensual kiss. He made a contented noise, and raised Ignis back up. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck, and nosed him as they parted from the kiss.

"Trying to make me fall for you, Gladio?" 

"Nah...I've just always wanted to do that."

Ignis ran his hand over the back of Gladio's head before parting entirely, and turning his attention back to the stove. 

"You can do it whenever you'd like." 

He waited a few moments before flipping the contents of the cast iron pan in a deft movement of his wrist. 

"You can go sit, Gladio. Shouldn't be much longer." 

"Mmk, let me know if you need help."

Gladio stepped out to sit at the small table. He noticed Carbuncle plodding through the kitchen. The creature walked through the doorway, and hopped onto Gladio's lap. 

"Hey, Carby." 

Carbuncle looked up at him and snorted. He sniffed along Gladio's arm until he reached his hand, and nosed it. 

"Oh, you want pets?"

The creature nodded, and Gladio was happy to acquiesce, scratching over the creature's head. Carbuncle curled up on Gladio's lap, seemingly eating up the attention. 

Ignis met with them a few minutes later, carrying two plates with slices of the steaming frittata on them. Carbuncle perked up on Gladio's lap, sniffing at the plate as Ignis set it on the table. 

"Carbuncle, no. You know that isn't your breakfast."

The fox pouted at him, and hopped off Gladio's lap. He pawed at Ignis' boot, and whimpered. 

"Go in the kitchen and get your bowl." 

Carbuncle yipped in response. He wandered into the kitchen, returning with a small red bowl. 

"He can't have scraps?" Gladio asked Ignis, as Ignis wandered back into the doorway to the kitchen. 

"He can, but he needs to eat his food first. It's formulated to keep his magical strength up."

"Ohhh. Makes sense." 

The witch leaned to take Carbuncle's bowl from him, popping back into the kitchen and returning a moment later with a carafe of freshly steeped tea, two mugs, and Carbuncle's bowl of pâté all delicately balanced in his grasp. 

"Iggy, come on, why don't you let me help?" 

"You're my guest, Gladio." Ignis responded, as Gladio raised up to take a mug from him anyway. He set it on the table, and reached for the other. Ignis swatted gently at his hand and set Carbuncle's bowl between them on the floor. 

Carbuncle bolted over, and began eating without waiting. Ignis sat the carafe of tea down in the center of the table, and his mug in front of his plate. 

"I'm your boyfriend, Ignis. It's my job to help."

Ignis glanced at him with a small pout. 

"I suppose so. Oh, I forgot forks. Just a moment." The witch returned to the kitchen in haste, in which time Gladio had already managed to fill both of their mugs with tea. 

"See? Helping." Gladio said with a smirk, as Ignis held a fork out to him. Gladio accepted the utensil, and Ignis smiled back at him. 

"Point taken. Please, eat." 

They shared their breakfast in a mostly peaceful silence, the only noise being Carbuncle's noisy munching. Ignis summoned a ball of water for the creature to lap at while he ate. 

The witch crossed his legs, using his crooked foot to rub the toe of his boot affectionately against Gladio's calf. Gladio smirked over at him as he chewed, unabashedly smitten with the man. 

As they finished their meal, Gladio stretched, and yawned. 

"I guess I should let you get baking, huh?"

Ignis smiled apologetically. 

"If I intend to open, it's probably for the best." Ignis stood, and guided Gladio to the door. 

"Gladio, I want you to practice the wards necessary to unlock the door." 

"Like...giving me a key?" Gladio asked as they both slipped down the cramped hall. 

"Essentially." Ignis held his hand in front of Gladio, and made the glyphs with his hand. "Start from the bottom, and..." Ignis moved his hand, and his fingers, ending the glyph with a sharp turn of his hand. "Try on the door, it's the same to lock and unlock it." 

"Huh, okay." Gladio moved in front of the knob, and mimicked the motion Ignis showed him. A dim glow of the know signified the wards were removed, and he smiled back at Ignis, proud of himself. 

"Well done, Gladio." Ignis wrapped an arm around his neck, and stole a quick kiss for his reward. "Tell me when you get home, hm?" 

"Will do, Iggy." He reciprocated the kiss, before opening the door and stepping outside. "I had a really nice time." 

"As did I, Gladio. I hope to see you soon." 

Ignis smiled at Gladio as he closed the door on him. Gladio saw the dim light of the wards being replaced, and wandered down the street, his heart full of love, and his lips wide with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carbuncle was already on the table licking the crumbs and grease from Ignis' plate when the witch returned to the kitchen. He placed his hand to his hip and huffed in annoyance at the creature. 

He snatched up the plates, and brought them into the kitchen. The creature followed him, lying in the space between the kitchen and sitting room.

"What should we make today, Carbuncle?"

He asked as he began to gather ingredients. He noticed the creature's head pop up. 

He felt the wards to his door be dispelled, and smirked. He assumed Gladio was testing them, and honestly, wouldn't have minded another kiss before he left completely. He moved into his sitting room to see if his assumption was correct.

Instead of his new boyfriend, however, he found Ardyn just walking in. The older man was finishing replacing the wards on the door as Ignis spotted him. 

"Oh! Ardyn, I wasn't expecting you." Ignis subconsciously rubbed his hands on his apron. "Please, come in." 

Ardyn lowered his hood as he entered Ignis' home. 

"I apologize for letting myself in, Darling, but the shop window was not yet open." 

"Yes, I'm a bit behind schedule today." He gestured to his apron, before reaching behind him to undo the straps. "Let me take this off, and get you some tea." 

Ardyn shucked his heavy jacket, the long overcoat somehow making him look even less strange than the mis-matched patterned outfit he wore below. He set his jacket on the chaise, and waited for Ignis. 

Ignis placed his apron on the hook. He noticed the two mugs still on the table, neither with Ardyn's scorch marks on the bottom. He sighed, and realized. He had to figure out a new arrangement with Ardyn if he intended to be in a monogamous relationship with Gladio. He refilled his own mug, and fetched Ardyn's. He filled it with the remainder of the tea, and moved to join his guest. Carbuncle sat up watching with an apprehensive stare toward Ardyn. 

"I need to speak with you, Ardyn." Ignis said as he sat their mugs on the coffee table. 

"Oh? Shall I sit?" 

Ignis sat in the corner of the chaise, and gestured beside him to the spot beside Ardyn's coat. 

"Please, do."

Ardyn moved to sit next to him, and Ignis folded his hands in his lap. 

"Ardyn, I...need to end our arrangement."

Ardyn's brow furrowed as if he hadn't properly heard him. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I-I've begun seeing someone, and I don't think it's best that I'm..." Ignis stared at his hands, but Ardyn's response brought his attention up to his face.

"Seeing someone?" Ardyn repeated Ignis, his brow still furrowed in confusion, then anger. "Is it that human that I've seen?" He asked harshly in realization. Ignis could see clearly that Ardyn's temper was flaring.

"Ardyn, please, listen to me. I'm not denying you what you desire, just the method. We can find another way for you to get what you desire." Ardyn stood, despite Ignis' protest.

"And I am not upset over your change of heart. I am upset over your choice of- Of lover. Humans are not good for our kind." Ardyn explained, his voice curt, but not harsh. 

Ignis' face fell into a pout. 

"Ardyn, Gladio is different." He noticed Ardyn's nostrils flare in frustration, and tried to soothe him. "Please, I need you to listen to me." 

Ignis moved to stand; Ardyn flicked his fingers, and a gust sent him back onto his ass. Ignis looked up at him in momentary shock. 

"No, darling Ignis. I need you to listen to -me.-" He snapped his fingers, and Ignis felt vines begin to coil around his calves. He panicked, trying to quickly counter cast against Ardyn, but the vines wrapped around his wrists, and brought them behind his back. Held and captive, all Ignis could do was squirm.

"Ardyn, let me go!" Ignis twisted his wrists, trying to free himself from Ardyn's magicked vines. He felt them tighten around himself, and made a quiet noise of struggle. 

"Humans have caused the demise of some of my closest friends, Ignis. Due to their fear, their ignorance. Their jealousy of our power. I will not lose you to it too, Ignis." Ardyn explained, his voice almost sounding wounded as he did. 

"The only thing that will cause you to lose me is your own madness, Ardyn. You have me bound, and for what? To scare me away from him? To tell me horror stories of the humans? He is not one of the humans who caused you pain, Ardyn. And I will prove it." Ignis tried to reason his his captor, keeping his voice level despite the anxiety in the pit of his stomach at being at the man's mercy. He glanced over to Carbuncle, who was poised to attack.

"Carbuncle, get Gladio." 

Ardyn had forgotten about the creature's presence, and turned in time to see him disappear. He sighed, and moved closer to Ignis. 

"You would have your pet bring him here to me? For what, Ignis? To sway my mind?" Ardyn caressed over Ignis' cheek with his thumb. 

"He is not what you think, Ardyn, please. Stop this madness. Untie me. Carbuncle will bring him, and we can talk."

Ignis wriggled again, but the vines held him tight. Ardyn ran his thumb over Ignis' lips, and the vines climbed higher, wrapping over Ignis' mouth. Ignis made a muffled protest, ending in a defeated, frustrated whimper. 

"Let us wait for your new friend, Ignis. You shall see how humans act when frightened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Hana, who is strong, and full of magic, and just doesn't know it yet.

Gladio hadn't made it far, just a stop to the pharmacy around the corner for condoms, and another to the coffee shop where he stood, waiting for his order to be called. 

"Glaaaa...what does this say." The barista rolled her eyes, and sat down the cup. "Large wi--" 

Gladio took the cup, without letting her finish. 

"Yeah, that's mine. Thanks." 

He sipped at it, and turned just in time to see Carbuncle appear in front of him. His brow furrowed, and he glanced quickly around to make sure no one else saw the creature. 

Carbuncle yipped at him, and ran a few steps toward the door. He ran back, hopping and scaling Gladio's body in two quick jumps. He settled on his shoulder, back paws kicking his shoulder to usher him forward. Gladio walked out of the shop in haste. 

"Carby? How did you even..."

Carbuncle smacked his paw against Gladio's face, and yipped again, a curt, scared noise. 

"Is it Iggy?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down. The creature nodded, and yipped again. 

Gladio tossed his coffee into the nearest trash can, and ran back toward the shop, the plastic bag from the drug store rustling in his hand. 

His thoughts raced. He hadn't been gone that long, what could have happened? Was it something while he was cooking? 

He held his hand in front of the door knob, and tried to make the glyphs that Ignis taught him. He failed, his focus shot, and the wards glowed a dim red. Gladio growled, and tried to force himself to stay steady. 

"Come on, open..." 

He noticed the glow fade as the wards lowered themselves, and the door unlocked. He turned the knob, and let himself in. He dropped his plastic bag by the door, too preoccupied with worry to replace the wards on the knob. 

"Iggy?" He called out, walking toward the end of the hall. "Iggy, are you--"

His question ended in a choking noise when he saw him. Wrapped in vines from ankle to mouth, lying on the chaise, his large green eyes pleading. He broke into a sprint to get to him. 

"Iggy, what happened?" He tried to tear at the magical vines, but they refused to give. Ignis' eyes looked over Gladio's shoulder, toward the direction of the kitchen. Carbuncle hopped onto the chaise from Gladio's shoulders, trying to bite through the vines around Ignis' midsection.

"I did." Ardyn spoke up. Levitating in a seated position with his cup of tea, his long legs crossed in front of him. "Ardyn Izunia."

"Let him go." Gladio growled back at Ardyn as helped Ignis up to a seated position, resting his back against the wall. He turned his back to Ignis, his fist clenched at his side. 

"He wished us to speak, for some reason." Ardyn explained, as he uncrossed his legs, and stood. He levitated his tea cup to the coffee table, setting it down with a gentle clink. "He said you were different." Ardyn raised his hand, a deep purple glow surrounding it. "But I know how humans act when cornered." 

Carbuncle yipped in warning, as Ignis thrashed, trying to get free. He made a muffled protest in Ardyn's direction as the spell engulfed his hand in a purple flame, and he shot it toward Gladio. 

Gladio's hand shot up without him thinking, making three quick glyphs, and speaking hard, distinct words. He heard the words echo against the energy he called before him, a quiet plea of a spell.

"Mater protegas me." 

An oval shaped, translucent ruby colored barrier appeared in front of Gladio. The purple flames smashed into it, disappearing in an illusory puff. 

Ardyn's lips parted, as his brow raised in a surprised expression. He held his hand toward Ignis, and snapped his fingers. The vines fell away from his body, and disappeared. 

"You're one of us..." Ardyn's words were quiet, the shock of the appearance of Gladio's Shield settling in. "How? I know of all of the magic users in this city." 

"He isn't exactly like us." Ignis chimed in, as he brought his wrists around him and rubbed the feeling back into them. His bare arms still had remnants of his recent captivity in the form of red lines. "He's half. And he's just moved here."

"Half..." Ardyn took a step closer to Gladio, then another. Gladio let his focus fall, the barrier falling with it. "...There is no way." Ardyn's voice trailed off as he looked over Gladio. 

Gladio huffed, and flexed his hand. He moved toward Ignis, and leaned over him. 

"You okay?" Ignis nodded in response, and stood. 

"Yes, thank you." Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's back, and resumed explaining to Ardyn. "His mother was a witch." 

Ardyn stepped in front of the coffee table, still trying to look over Gladio. 

"What was her name?" 

Gladio's brow furrowed for a moment. 

"Amaryllis Amicitia." 

He watched the color go from Ardyn's face, the older man suddenly looking as if he may be sick. 

"Ardyn, are you alright?" Ignis sounded concerned for him; Gladio glanced to him, then back at Ardyn.

"What was her maiden name?" Ardyn asked, his voice hushed. 

"Sorrel. Why?" Gladio asked with a confused scoff. He was more than a little frustrated, finding the man holding his boyfriend captive, and then being prodded for information. 

Ardyn brought a hand up to his face. He rubbed the soft leather of his gloves over his cheeks, before letting out a pathetic sounding scoff. 

"She had children, then..." 

Ignis tilted his head slightly.

"You knew her?" He asked quietly, moving from Gladio to place a hand on Ardyn's back in a comforting movement. 

"I did. I...apologize, Ignis. May we sit? This revelation is a bit much."

"Of course." 

Ignis led Ardyn to the chaise, guiding him to sit. Ignis sat at the end of the chaise, though Gladio remained standing. Ardyn placed his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. 

"You knew my mom?" Gladio asked raising his hand to the side of his head. He had so many questions, all jumbling in the forethought of his mind. 

"I did. She and I studied together. Our magics were unparalleled...Especially together. She and I fell out of contact when she left, over twenty-five years ago. I only heard of her death from our mutual acquaintance, nearly a year after it had occurred." Ardyn raised his head suddenly, looking at Gladio. "Did she have a book? Large, with dark red leather?" He made the dimensions with his hands. "I purchased it for her as a parting gift."

"Yeah! She said we couldn't touch it." Gladio snorted in reminiscence. "She caught Iris looking through it one day and lost her mind." 

"Iris?" Ardyn asked. 

"My little sister."

"She had two children?" 

"Yeah. She loved Iris so much, it kills me they didn't have more time together." 

"And your name?" 

"Gladiolus." 

"Gladiolus..." Ardyn nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Her favorite. I couldn't quite place it at first, who you reminded me of, but now I see. You look a great deal like her."

"Yeah. Dad always said he had nothing to do with me other than my size." Gladio smiled slightly at the thought. "Iris looks even more like her."

"Does she also bear her magic?"

Gladio shook his head, and Ignis chimed in. 

"Nor did Gladio, until I began to teach him."

Ardyn's brow furrowed again. 

"That won't do." He said, brushing his hair back with his hand. "Let me." 

"I'm sorry?" Both Ignis and Gladio said simultaneously. 

"Ignis, your magic is undoubtedly powerful, but you've never taught. Please, allow me." Ardyn turned his attention to Gladio. "To apologize. And...to honor your mother." Ignis cast his eyes to the ground, then to Gladio. "I would be able to teach you how she learned."

"It is your decision, Gladio." 

Gladio remained quiet, mulling over the offer. He didn't feel exactly comfortable with the idea, but fact that the man knew his mother in her youth intrigued him. Ardyn knew about the portion of her life that Gladio assumed had been lost forever. 

Ignis chimed in before Gladio could make a decision.

"Ardyn, you and I still have to come to terms for our arrangement. While Gladio mulls, perhaps we should discuss that."

"Arrangement?" Gladio asked without thinking. Ignis and Ardyn shared a guilty looking glance. 

"Ardyn and I have a long standing arrangement, which I've decided to end given our relationship." 

Gladio's brow furrowed in a moment of confusion. 

"Why would our relationship need you to...?" His voice trailed off as he hoped the explanation would come. 

"Simply put, Ignis' bodily fluids seem to bear his magical strength. They help to replenish mine when I am weakened. Perhaps they would do the same to bolster yours." Ardyn suggested. Gladio glanced at Ignis, suddenly remembering the mishap with the stove just that morning. 

"Perhaps." Ignis said, staring at Gladio, his face plainly showing he had the same thought. He turned his attention back to Ardyn. "If Gladio has no qualms, perhaps I could jar it for you? Or distill potions from it." 

Ardyn nodded, seemingly pleased with the suggestion. 

"I am intrigued to see the differing effects it will have." Ardyn stood, leaning to kiss Ignis' cheek. "We can talk this over more at a later time, but for now, I feel I've far overstayed my welcome." He stepped to Gladio, and stared at him for a lingering moment. "I apologize for my assumptions. Amaryllis would be proud of you." 

Ardyn stepped back to grab his coat from the chaise, and stepped back with a bow of his head. As Ardyn moved to leave, Gladio closed the gap between himself and Ignis, sitting beside him on the chaise. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and pulled him close to kiss his temple protectively.

"Gladio?"

Ardyn called from the hall. He returned to the room, and tossed the plastic bag Gladio had abandoned to him. It landed on his lap with a thump.

"I fear it would be a waste to use those." 

Ardyn's lips curled into a grin as he turned away without waiting for a response, and exited. Gladio's cheeks flushed with heat as he set the bag on the coffee table. 

"What did he mean by that, Gladio? What's in the bag?" 

Gladio closed his eyes, caught red handed. He was immediately concerned that Ignis would be upset that he purchased them the moment they parted. 

"Condoms." 

Ignis scooted closer to Gladio, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Shall we continue what we began last night, then?" 

Gladio glanced at him, his lips curling up in a devious smile. 

"If you'd like." 

Gladio leaned over, pushing Ignis onto the side of the chaise, and trapping their lips together in a heated kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month's time later, Gladio sat beside Ignis on his bed. He watched with voyeuristic pleasure as Ignis' thighs quivered, his orgasm so close. He was perched on his knees and one forearm, the other being used to hold the small jar steady in front of his cock.

"P-please, Gladio, it feels so -good.-" Ignis stammered out, the weak wind spell cast by Gladio teasing over his exposed asshole. 

"But I'm having fun watching you, baby." He smirked at his lover, his fingers wrapped around his shaft. He wiggled the fingers of his hand, and Ignis felt the spell tickle tantalizingly over his testicles. Gladio stroked over his cock as he teased him, giving Ignis the orgasm he so desperately desired. 

Ignis choked on a noise as his mind seemed to short circuit, his cock spurting his seed into the jar. Gladio continued to stroke down his shaft, shifting to use his formerly casting hand to support Ignis, and raise him to sit on his calves. 

"Ngh...Mmm....so good, darling..." Ignis twisted to kiss over Gladio's jaw. Gladio reciprocated the kisses, purring back at his lover. 

"I still think you should have let me suck you off, and spit it into the jar." 

"Gladio..." Ignis chided. 

"What?" Gladio chuckled. "It's what he gets for tying you up." 

"Mmn..." Ignis wiggled back against Gladio, finally swatting his hand away from milking his shaft. "And what do -you- get for tying me up?" 

Gladio nipped his earlobe affectionately. 

"To make you come. Same thing you get when you do it to me." 

Ignis chuckled, twisting around and pressing his lips to Gladio in a quick kiss. 

"I'll mull over that thought while I get cleaned up."

"Meet me downstairs?" 

Gladio pressed another kiss to Ignis' lips before stepping off of the bed. 

He reminisced as he walked down the steps, what a whirlwind the past month had been. He started his new job, but ended up with Ignis most evenings to hone his magic. He would never reach Ignis' skill level, but he was definitely improving.

Ardyn still stopped by for his supplies, Ignis' seed being one of them. Ignis had attempted a multitude of recipes for Ardyn, but he reviewed the strongest and best as being jarred for his own use. He told the younger witch that it had a better effect than even when he would have it directly from him. 

Ignis had told Gladio that he assumed it was because he helped him with the acquisition of it, but Ardyn didn't need to know that. 

Ardyn, of course, pieced it together, and chastised both young men for being obtuse about it. He visited the shop regularly to see them both, share a cup of tea. He would oversee Gladio's studies, and in turn, tell the young man stories of his mother. 

Ardyn was due in the shop this day, though not as early as he arrived. Gladio smiled apologetically at him as he walked in to see him already seated at the table. He set the jar down on the table in front of him, and apologized.

"Sorry, didn't know you were here already." 

"Nothing to worry about, my boy. Ignis just cleaning up?"

"Mmhm. He'll be down in a minute to make the tea. In the meantime...Tell me more about Mom." 

Ardyn smiled, and leaned on the table, preparing to launch into a story; one of many that he would tell him in the little tea shop, hidden away from the world.


End file.
